


Two People Shipwrecked

by JusteAmusant



Series: Sterek - Caught in the Weather series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diving headfirst into slash, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: He needed help, needed a ride, he needed...He needed someone strong."What." Derek's deep voice snapped over the line.Stiles almost wept at the sound of his voice. "St...St...Der-""Stiles? What the hell?""Derek," Stiles said again, and he'd kill himself tomorrow for how much it felt like a whine. "woods, Sc...Scott went looking...I'm at the crossroads, Derek, m...my Jeep-""Stay there. Stay right where you are, Stiles, you hear me? I'm coming. Just breathe, okay?"





	Two People Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Electric Storm by Delta Goodrem
> 
> I am a sucker for bad weather fics, okay, so, have some Sterek and weather

Stiles does his best to suck in as much air as he can as thick, heavy raindrops pelt his windshield. 

"I can do this, I can do...th-this, come...come on, come _on_ , Stiles..." 

He had come this close to being tackled by who freaking knew what in the woods, and by the time he'd hauled ass back to his Jeep, the rain had started, fat, splattering drops that slid into his eyes and mouth. He was freaking scared, okay, and the weather was not helping to keep the panic at bay.

See if he ever goes out looking for Scott ever again. 

_At Allison;s_ his phone buzzes. _Thanks anyway, man_

Anyway? ANYWAY?? Stiles was freaking soaked, heart beating a mile a minute at having almost been _eaten,_ okay, and Scott says 'thanks anyway'??!

He wants to text back, but his fingers won't stop trembling, his hands won't stop shaking. Of course Scott made it out of the woods faster than he did, with his wolfy speedy powers.

"Breathe, bre...breathe, Stiles, jesus, come _on!"_ He didn't know if he was talking to himself or to his Jeep, because of course it wasn't turning over, because of course he needed it to start like right freaking now, and his baby wasn't giving him anything.

The rain had soaked through his jacket, and when a huge crash of thunder sounded right outside his window, Stiles jumped, and even after it faded, he couldn't stop shivering. 

He forced his thumb to move steadily enough to dial his dad, but when it rang and rang without even going to voicemail, Stiles let out an anguished cry.

_His dad. He and his dad, driving through a storm just like this one, trying to get to the hospital, trying to make it to her before it was too late, trying not to miss out on one last goodbye..._

"F...F...Fu..." Stiles bit his lip, stopping just shy of breaking the skin. Get it to _gether_ , he told himself, come the fuck _on,_ we can _do this._

His thumb started moving across his phone again. He needed help, needed a ride, he needed...

He needed someone strong.

"What." Derek's deep voice snapped over the line.

Stiles almost wept at the sound of his voice. "St...St...Der-"

"Stiles? What the hell?"

"Derek!" He finally got out. "Please, I'm st...stuck, freaking fr...freezing, man, and al...alpha..."

"Breathe," came the deep command. "Breathe, and tell me where you are."

"Derek," Stiles said again, and he'd kill himself tomorrow for how much it felt like a whine. "woods, Sc...Scott went looking...I'm at the crossroads, _Derek,_ m...my Jeep-"

"Stay there. Stay right where you are, Stiles, you hear me? I'm coming. Just breathe, okay?"

Stiles nods, even though it's pointless, and he tucks his phone beneath his jeans-soaked leg so he can hear it if it buzzes again.

Five minutes later his door is being ripped open, his seatbelt unbuckled, and strong arms are pulling him out of his Jeep and tossing him onto soft leather seats.

"Derek." Stiles fists his hands into the towel that was spread onto the passenger seat. "Pl...Please don't leave, don't take me home, please..." He can't see, he can't see through the panic, the memories, the fear, the-

A warm, heavy hand lands on his thigh. "Shh. It's okay. It's all okay."

Another flash of lightning, another bolt of thunder, and Stiles is gripping that hand like a lifeline.

The water pressure in Derek's loft is amazing, and seriously, who knew the werewolf would splurge on something so indulgent?

Derek had led him upstairs and dumped him into the shower, and any other time Stiles would have savored the feeling of Derek's hands stripping him out of his shirt, his undershirt, his jeans. 

"The boxers are all you," Derek had said gruffly, shoving Stiles into the shower. "I'll grab something dry for you to change into."

Before Stiles could embarrass himself any further, Derek had said softly, from the other side of the shower curtain, "I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

The soft, fluffy towel had felt amazing on his skin, skin that now smelled like Derek, and the warm, dry clothes Derek left on the sink felt like heaven on his still chilled body. Derek had left the bathroom door cracked, and when Stiles came out, wearing borrowed clothes a couple sizes too large, Derek was waiting for him on the edge of the bed. 

"Better?" he asked roughly, eyeing Stiles up and down, like he wouldn't believe whatever Stiles said. 

"Better," he replied, and he really was. He could breathe, he was breathing in Derek, he was warm, he was - 

Jumping out of his skin again at a horrific crash of thunder outside. 

Derek was at his side in an instant, but Stiles backed away, staring at the floor. 

"Hey." A warm hand cupped his chin. Stiles was forced to look at Derek, forced to let him see every fear swimming there. "It's okay. Lots of people are afraid of thunderstorms."

"Yeah," Stiles said, his breath hitching. "Lots of kids." Another crash and he couldn't help it, he was moving closer to Derek.

When Derek's strong arms closed around him, Stiles finally took a full breath.

He could feel the soft rumble of Derek's chest against his cheek. "No," Derek said, the corner of his mouth lifting. "Lots of everyone."

"That isn't even a phrase," Stiles said tiredly, all too willing to let Derek manhandle him towards the bed. 

The sheets were clean, the comforter thick and warm. This time when the thunder sounded, Derek's chest and the cocoon of his bed muffled the terrifying sounds. 

"It is if I say it is." Derek drew the covers up over them, then drew Stiles against his body. "Do you need to call anyone?"

"Tried," Stiles said, his eyes drifting closed, the exhaustion of running for his life and the adrenaline-fade from his panic attack rapidly making him sleepy. "No one answered." He wrapped his arms more securely around the arm curled around his chest. "No one but you."

"Stiles."

"Mmm."

Derek's lips brushed his neck. "When you're rested, you're gonna say those words to me again. You're gonna say those words again, and they're gonna mean something completely different." His teeth scraped against Stiles' skin, an indication of what his words meant.

This time when Stiles shivered, it had nothing to do with the weather. He turned to look back at Derek, and when he tipped his chin up slightly, Derek's lips were warm and soft against his own. "Yeah," Stiles whispers, his breath coming out in a shudder, but a good one this time. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Stay safe and well, my lovelies. These are tough times for us all, and I hope fics are helping you like they are me.


End file.
